


Underneath the stage

by IGotAHoleInMePocket



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Drabble, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, It's not canon compliant but it's lore compliant, Monster under the bed kind of deal, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Sad Ending, Sort Of, We need "All media types" fandom tag for fnaf :/, anyways rant over on to the actual tags, there's like 8 games and a few books they can't be under all one general fandom tag!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: Helpy hears the thing under the stage talk to him sometimes
Relationships: Molten freddy & Helpy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Underneath the stage

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think Molten Freddy would miss his friends?

Helpy hears the thing under the stage talk to him sometimes

“ **Y-Y0u Lo0k LiKe I dId 0nce! JuSt WaY SmaLLer! AnD WiTh t-tWo HanDS!”**

“ **D0 Y0u WaNt t0 Kn0w WhaT hApPenEd t0 mY fRienDS?”**

**“ThEy g0t Sc00ped! N0w We’rE 0nE Big HaPpy FaMilY!** **_”_ **

That sounds like a story candy cadet told him once.

**“I sTill HeAr T-ThEm s0meTimeS”**

**“TheiR AlL AnGry At mE…”]**

Helpy can’t help but feel just a tad bit sad for them, it must be weird to share a body with all your friends.

“ **I M-Miss ThEm”**

  
  



End file.
